A Tooth for a Tooth, a Life for a Life
by Amalthea
Summary: Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan are sentto a planet for a general mission of diplomacy when they are spirited away by an old enemy
1. Chapter 1

Well… if you hear reading this then you must first know that this is a pre-episode one fic… what can I say, I like having Obi-Wan as a teenager who isn't quite the best of the bunch lol. Anyway, I have the ending of this and I will post it if people are interested in it and review… if only to say 'next chapter please'… anyway, I don't own anything but Yoona, and no she isn't a self inserted character thank you very much. The rest of the Star Wars world belongs to Lucas and his corporations and all… and I think it's better that Obi-Wan isn't mine lol, he might not be a very happy padawan if he was lol.

___________________________________________________________________________

A Tooth for a Tooth, a Life for a Life

Erratt loomed up in front of the republic spacecraft. Qui-Gon shook himself out of meditation. He stood and pulled his cloak from the small closet, turned and strode out the door.

'I hope Obi-Wan's not late this time' thought Qui-Gon as he clipped his lightsaber to his belt. Then Qui-Gon stopped.

Obi-Wan came barreling into the corridor and slipped on the slick surface, landing uncomfortably on his backside. Qui-Gon extended a hand to his fallen apprentice.

"I think you need new boots Obi-Wan"

Obi-Wan smiled and though in relief 'He didn't rail me for sleeping in'

Qui-Gon pulled him up. 

"Sorry I'm late master"

"We're not late yet Obi-Wan but we'd better get a move on"

They hurried down the gangway and onto the landing platform. 

The afternoon sun was casting strange shadows onto the grassy plains in the distance and bouncing off the shiny walls of the buildings into Obi-Wans eyes. 

He put his hand up and saw a girl approaching them. She was about 17, the same age he was. She had long red hair caught up into a ponytail. She wore robes not unlike his, the only difference being that hers were black and she wore a long skirt and ankle boots instead of pants and knee-highs like him. She looked relatively normal except for her eyes; they were emerald green with a circle of blue around the pupil.

Qui-Gon noticed Obi-Wan staring. He suddenly felt a ripple in the force. Something dark. No doubt Obi-Wan had sensed it too because even with his obvious interest in the girl he stiffened up.

"Hi, you must be Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn and Obi-Wan Kenobi. I'm Yoona. I'm your official escort for the peace conference. I'll be able to answer any questions you have and attend to anything you need. Come, I have a speeder ready to take us to the conference."

Qui-Gon was dumbfounded. He hadn't been able to get a word in edge ways. But he picked up his bags and followed her thinking that he may as well. 

__

"In the temple many years ago was Yoona, accepted as an apprentice she was not. Returned home she did." Yoda had said when they had departed the temple. 

'Nothing bad can come of trusting her I suppose.'

AN: If you want more simply click the little button down there and say yes please… always happy to oblige people.

Amalthea


	2. Chapter 2

I won't bore those that were actually interested in the fic with mindless prattle… the one that reviewed at any rate. Thanks Layren…no, I'm not quitting… I feel guilty for not posting though so sorry about the wait. Updating is not my speciality so forgive me for being so late.

Amalthea

The room they were given was very spacious. Obi-Wan threw his small bag onto one of the beds. It seemed late to Obi-Wan. It was only eight PM. He hadn't slept well the night before. When he had finally gotten to sleep he'd had nightmares. Then he had slept late.

"Would you like anything?" Yoona asked staring at Obi-Wan.

"No thank you Yoona. We'll see you in the morning at 9. Good night" Qui-Gon was highly irritated. Not only was his apprentice distracted, a female was distracting him!

"Obi-Wan."

"Hmmm."

"You'll have to forget about it."

"What?" Obi-Wan asked innocently.

"Yoona of course."

"Why?"

"Because after this mission you'll never see her again."

"Yes Master"

"Now, go and wash then get ready for bed. Tomorrows peace conference will take most of the day so you want to be alert."

"Yes master."

Qui-Gon could tell Obi-Wan hadn't heard a word. He was too lost in his thoughts.

"Now Obi-Wan."

"What?"

Qui-Gon sighed. "Go and have a shower!"

"What? Ohh okay"

'This will be a long conference.'

** ********** **

Obi-Wan yawned. He tried to stop it but instead yawned again. He'd had more nightmares. The Jedi masters had always said that dreams could sometimes hold great meaning and that other times they were meaningless.

"Shush!" One of the delegates hissed.

"Sorry", Obi-Wan said sheepishly. The ripple he had felt earlier was stronger now. Qui-Gon had said that it was probably the delegates' hatred for each other. But Obi-Wan wasn't so sure.

He retreated into the force. Judging by the way that things were going in the conference he wouldn't miss much. He threw his mind into the blinding light that signified the light side.

As he searched, advice that had been drilled into him by Qui-Gon and Master Yoda came to mind unbidden. 'The future is not always the same as you see it. Look to the future and see what you can prevent.' 'Be mindful of the living force my young padawan.'

Obi-Wan became lost completely in his thoughts and stopped being aware of anything else. Much to the disapproval of his master.

Finally he came to what he was looking for. Himself and his master. But what he saw was confusing. As master Yoda would have put it 'cloudy'. There was the flash of light sabers, stars rushing past, a great vacuum, blaster bolts and a broken circle. Which could only mean one thing. And it wasn't good.

**************

Qui-Gon stood up, saying a brief farewell to the leaving delegates.

"I'll go and get a speeder ready" Yoona said and headed towards the door.

"I think Obi-Wan and I will walk back Yoona. Wait outside for us please." Yoona nodded and walked out of the room.

'She tries so hard to please us, just a little bit to enthusiastic though'.

Qui-Gon looked over at Obi-Wan and shook his head. He strode over to stand next to Obi-Wan and waved a hand in front of his face.

"Hello in there, anybody home?" Qui-Gon chuckled then turned serious. He grasped Obi-Wans shoulders and shook his daydreaming padawan.

Obi-Wan jumped up and broke out into a sweat. He whirled around, startled.

"Obi-Wan! What's wrong?"

"Xanatos!"

"What!?!" Qui-Gon was confused by both Obi-Wans reaction and outburst."

"Do you remember that ripple we felt yesterday and then again earlier?"

"Yes"

"I looked to find out what it was and I found..."

"What?"

"I saw light sabers and stars and a broken ring."

"Might I remind you that you shouldn't have been looking at all?"

"Sorry master,"

"Luckily none of the delegates noticed, although I noticed Yoona couldn't take her eyes off you. However the information might prove useful. Come on now Obi-Wan, Yoona is waiting for us, she still insists that she has to be with us at all times because she has been assigned to look after us."

Obi-Wan smiled

"Don't get any ideas Obi-Wan" 

"What could I possibly be thinking about master?" Obi-Wan asked innocently

"Personally, I dread to think."

**************

AN: Oh yeah… and cos I'm lazy ppl, the same Disclaimer from the first chappie applies for everything… so sue me

Amalthea


	3. Chapter 3

Later that night Obi-Wan was restless. He had meditated, looked up the holonet site for the conference and done some light saber exercises in the small garden their room had, he had bathed and eaten. Now it was nearly midnight. He tossed and turned in his bed.

He could see Qui-Gon sleeping soundly on the other side of the room. He was physically exhausted but he simply could not quiet his mind. His insomnia was beginning to be a pain.

He moved himself quietly and slid out of bed. He slipped out onto the balcony and looked up into the starry night sky. Three moons slowly floated across the sky like lazy birds gliding on thermals.

He suddenly became aware of a presence near him. He looked around and saw Yoona sitting in the garden, her light, tan nightshirt fluttering slightly in the breeze. She was looking into a telescope.

Obi-Wan, using the Force to cushion himself, jumped over the side of the balcony. He landed in the bushes near her, making only the slightest rustling. He slowly walked up behind her.

"Aren't the moons beautiful Obi-Wan?" Yoona said softly.

Obi-Wan jumped. He hadn't made any sound yet she had known he was there. Maybe she could sense things through the Force but she didn't know it. (AN: Obi-Wan doesn't know of Yoona's old training)

"Ohh, yes they are."

"Do you know their names?"

"No. I'm not familiar with them sorry."

"Well the blue ones called Shackar named for the God of the seas, the Green ones called Hedda named for the goddess of the earth, and the red ones called Cei named after the goddess of war. I like Hedda best. She's so beautiful."

Obi-Wan and Yoona drew closer together. 

"Not as beautiful as you."

Ever since they had set eyes on each other they had slowly and unwillingly fallen in love. They suddenly found themselves getting very close together, moving in for a kiss. 

"We really shouldn't be doing this." Obi-Wan said pulling away.

"Why not?" Yoona asked, having revealed a whole new side of her. One that didn't follow rules and regulations. One that wasn't obsessed with pleasing him and being polite. The funny thing was, he liked it. 

"Look, I've got to go before my master senses I'm gone."

"I'll see you tomorrow then Obi-Wan Kenobi."

Obi-Wan climbed up the ivy growing on the wall and yawning slid into bed. He finally fell asleep and to his relief, there were no more nightmares that night.

**************

For the next few days the relationship between Obi-Wan and Yoona grew. At the end of the week, Obi-Wan and Yoona would have been walking hand in hand, if not for Qui-Gon. They had become almost inseparable, much to Qui-Gons' dismay and disgust. It seemed that he couldn't leave them alone for one minute.

He warned Obi-Wan time and time again that a Jedi could not have a lover. But the advice went in one ear and out the other. He had done everything in his power to keep them apart. But today he decided that since the conference had been put on hold for the day that they'd have some leisure time.

Qui-Gon walked slowly through the bazaars, not fussed on which way he went but filing the directions he had taken away in the back of his mind.

'That's welcome change at least. He's not rushing around like he usually does,' Obi-Wan thought as he strolled along in his masters wake. His hand hovered over his hip, where his lightsaber hung.

"Obi-Wan, why are you fingering your weapon?"

Obi-Wan looked down and moved his hand away. Yoona giggled. Although they didn't need her she had asked to accompany them anyway. Qui-Gon being kind had allowed her to, provided she didn't try to get them anything.

"What's the matter Obi?" Yoona asked. She thought that he had to have a reason for being like that.  


"There are ripples in the Force and I don't think they're from the delegates this time."

"Well you don't have to be on the edge all the time, just alert."

"Yes master" Obi-Wan put his hands in his pockets. 

"I know, lets find a restaurant and have some lunch," Qui-Gon burst out, startling the two teens. "That way we can have more space at the normal lunch hour when all the people go for their own meals."

"Good idea sir I know just the place, follow me," Yoona said and rushed ahead, counting on the Jedi to follow her.

"Obi-Wan, don't even think it"

"But..."

"It's bad enough you can't seem to take your eyes off her front but if I catch you looking there again you won't be happy" Qui-Gon growled as he caught Obi-Wan eyeing the hindquarters of the young escort.

"Yes master."

"Now come or we'll lose her in the crowd."

************ **

Yes, well… I'll probably post the rest of the fic tonight to get it out of the way and not forget that I have it up lol

Enjoy Layren, this is for you and anyone else who reviews later for me J 

Amalthea


	4. Chapter 4

"Thank you and we'll have some bread with that please." Yoona put the menu down and looked at the two Jedi. "That should keep you happy till dinner", she said with a laugh.

"Thank-you very much Yoona but we don't need quite so much." Qui-Gon said.

"Oh, sorry, would you like me to get some drinks?"

"Yes thanks Yoona just some water will suffice."

"Okay I'll be back in a minute." Yoona stood and walked over to the bar. 

"Are you quite alright there Obi-Wan?" Qui-Gon said with a chuckle as he watched Obi-Wan levitate the nuts on the table and make them run circles around his head.

"Huh, what?" Obi-Wan looked up and the nuts fell onto his shoulders and the table, spilling over the edge of the tablecloth.

"Oops," Obi-Wan smiled sheepishly and started to put the nuts onto a spare plate. "Sorry master" Someone snickered at him but Obi-Wan ignored him.  


Qui-Gon shook his head in exasperation. "Sometimes I worry about you, other times I don't, then I see a stunt like that and you go down a notch on the board."

"I was trying not to think about Xanatos and that was the first thing that came to mind, and for you I was trying not to think about Yoona."

"That's a good sign Obi-Wan"

"What? That I'm playing with peanuts?"

"No, that you're not thinking about Yoona. The conference ends tomorrow so you won't be seeing her again. The life of as Jedi is filled with action, honor, freedom, the Force and loneliness and sorrow. A Jedi may never settle down and be wed to anyone so long as he is a Jedi. And nobody, Man or Woman, can keep a Jedi from being a Jedi. Nor can they take his freedom. Remember that Obi-Wan when you next think about Yoona. If your feelings of interest turn into feelings of love, you will lose your freedom forever."

Obi-Wan looked at the table as he pondered his masters' words. They seemed rather harsh and Obi-Wan wondered if Qui-Gon had ever had an affair of some sort that had left him feeling bitter towards love in some way.

"Here you go, water and three glasses." Yoona set them down on the table.

"Enjoy your meals," said a waiter, seeming to appear out of thin air to set the plates on the table.

"Thank you they look very nice."

Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon tucked into their meals, leaving Yoona to look at them in disbelief then start her own with a mysterious little half smile.

************ **

After they had eaten, the trio had walked around the market for a little while and decided to return to their rooms.

Qui-Gon had noticed that Yoona had been a little preoccupied. 

"Is anything the matter?"

Qui-Gon scowled inwardly as Obi-Wan walked over to her.

"Huh, oh nothing, just tired I guess."

"Maybe you should go to you room and take a lie down then," Qui-Gon told her. 

As Yoona left the room Qui-Gon turned to Obi-Wan.

"It is time for you light saber exercises padawan".

Obi-Wan nodded and activated the blue blade. He twirled and slashed and jabbed as Qui-Gon called out commands.

Neither noticed as the doors and windows in their room had bolted shut.

********** ** 

Yoona smiled as she tapped the button. She looked into the surveillance camera as the two Jedi in the 'cage' continued their exercises.

She cursed herself for beginning to like that Obi-Wan. How could she? If her master found out he would be most displeased. The drug that she had given the Jedi had worked well. Their senses would be dulled to the force and all around them till they were on her masters' ship.

A tear escaped her eye as she pushed a final button.

"I'm so sorry," She whispered as she watched the Jedi begin coughing as the sleeping gas seeped into the room. She watched as they noticed that their room had been closed off and locked. She watched as they both fell to the ground unconsciencous, like the guard had when her plan had begun. Soon the only visible thing was blazing blue of Obi-Wans saber.

** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

Having seen his master fall to the ground Obi-Wan faked his doing the same. He pulled out his breather and put it on, covering his face. After a few minutes he felt the gas drain away. Then the door opened and four large men entered the room. They first grabbed Qui-Gon, jostling him roughly. Obi-Wan heard a slight laugh.

"You!" he yelled jumping up and calling his saber to his hand.

Yoona leveled a blaster at him. 

"I'm sorry Obi-Wan, I wish it didn't have to be like this."

She nodded to one of the guards and he took Obi-Wans saber, tossing it to Yoona. He then hit Obi-Wan on the back of the head knocking him flat.

In his last few seconds of awareness he looked at her, locking eyes.

"Why?" He gasped as he faded away into blackness.

** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** 

AN: I appologise for the short chapters ppl, it's just hard to cut and paste the story when it's all in one so that they don't leave you going what the? When the new page needs to load lol

Amalthea


	5. Chapter 5

AN Okay, I just need to say this before I start the chapter, which is longer than all the others so far I might add… not convenient cut off mark this time…

For those of you that don't know, Xanatos was Qui-Gons padawan before he… well, the only way to put it is, went round the twist, nuts, mental, fell off his perch… you know what I mean? Well, basically he wants revenge for something Qui-Gon did that I can't quite remember, been ages since I read the series that the character is from, so again this guy and nothing else but Yoona are mine. Oh, Xanatos is from the Jedi Apprentice books btw.

Amalthea

Yoona went to her room as the guards made sure the Jedi wouldn't be any more trouble. She fingered their sabers and typed in the codes for the holographic telephone. As the machine whirred in response she found herself looking into the hologram of her master. His face was covered in shadow cast by his cloak. She knew that he was only a secondary man and she was just a pawn in the mission. Or at least a rook.

"It has been done master," Yoona said curtly.

"What? No hello, how are you or anything? How tragic. Good job. Once they have been exterminated you will be returned to the training grounds to be better for your future as a Sith Lady. Make sure they don't escape. If they do then you will not be returning from this mission."

"Yes sir, I'll make sure they don't escape," Yoona said sweat beading up on her fore head.

"I will see you when you arrive on my ship."

With that he broke the connection, leaving Yoona standing in the room. She turned and headed for the door. As she walked out into the hallway she took out Obi-Wans saber. Reaching into her loose shirt she retrieved a long metallic object. Her own light saber. The jewel decorating the end glinted. She frowned. Compared to his saber hers was elaborate. However hers was sharp and cruel, his was simple and efficient. Scowling she stuffed all three sabers into the satchel she had slung over her shoulder. She pulled out a communicator and activated it. 

"Put them on the ship.... Yes in the hold! Where else would you put them! .... Just do it! I will be there soon. And be prepared to take off!"

She pushed her communicator into her pocket and strode out onto the streets. Only one thing was running through her mind now. Please her master or loose her life.

********** ** **

After many hours Obi-Wan woke to find himself alone. He remembered the gas and the blaster and the blackness and that was all. He quickly discovered that he had almost nothing. His belt and light saber had been taken. Not a surprise as it seemed that he had been kidnapped. But where was Qui-Gon? Had they killed him? Was he in another part of the ship? Obi-Wan reached out, looking for his masters' life force. He couldn't pinpoint it but he could feel it. His master was still alive. Suddenly there was a commotion outside the room Obi-Wan was locked in. He jumped to one side as a door opened. A blaster was pointed at him and the head of a strange looking alien looked in. It nodded as it saw him up against the far wall.

"Master!"   
  
Qui-Gon was pushed into the cell where he collapsed on the floor. He was bruised, bleeding and struggling to catch his breath. The blaster retreated and Obi-Wan rushed over to the door but it was to late. He heard the bolt on the other side click into place and the laughter of the aliens as they walked away.

"What happened?" Obi-Wan asked, turning his attention to his master. 

"Xanatos..." He broke off choking. Obi-Wan thumped him on the back and stepped back when Qui-Gon spat out some blood. Obi-Wan waited for his master to gain his composure and breath. But Qui-Gon didn't need any prompting this time.

"Xanatos knew about the conference and that we were going. He arranged to have us kidnapped. He's taking us to his new master."

Obi-Wan frowned remembering what he had seen only days earlier in the conference hall. "Where are we now?"

"In a ship in hyper space."

"Why?"

"Xanatos is either doing this for revenge or his master wants us for some reason."

Obi-Wans hand went to his hip, searching for his saber as the door opened. Remembering that it had been confiscated he balled up his fists, prepared to fight.

"You are a Jedi Obi-Wan. Not a thug," Qui-Gon whispered.

Obi-Wan nodded, letting his hands fall to his sides. Then he saw the eyes that gave her away. 

"You!" He cried out in amazement and disgust. Yoona walked into the room, eyes downcast and head drooping. She was carrying a med.-kit. 

"Ssshhh, please." Yoona looked back to the door. "I'm not supposed to be here."

She threw the kit to Qui-Gon.

"Why Yoona? Why did you do it?"

"I didn't get a choice Obi. I'm sorry. My 'master' wanted it," She hung her head, spitting out the word master.

"If you don't like your master and resent him, why do what he asks?" Obi-Wan recognized Qui-Gons usual wisdom coming out. 

Yoona turned sad eyes on master and apprentice.

"Soon after returning home from the Jedi Temple my home planet was attacked. My father was taken prisoner and my mother and I, were forced to run away and leave him. My mother and I were caught and she was shot along with my father and all the others in the village. But I was different. I fought back against the guards hoping to get away and free my parents before their sentence could be acted upon. I got as far as getting a blaster after biting a guard and was about to kill him when something whipped it out of my hand. I whirled around and saw a lone man, unarmed. I thought 'good. Not half as big as the guard and defenseless'. I ran at him prepared to take my anger out on him. But I was picked up and thrown back against the wall. I heard laughing and my anger raged. I picked myself up and tried again only to be rooted to the spot. Using my anger to fuel my strength I broke free and managed to hit him. The guard picked me up by the scruff of my neck and was about to end my life when the man told him to stop. He took me to his quarters where he sat me down. The guard had tied me up for him so he thought he was safe. He asked me why I fought and when I told him he made me a deal that I couldn't refuse." 

"What was that?" Obi-Wan asked.

"He would save my parents and let them go free if I agreed to do whatever he asked of me. And I can tell you that although I hate myself for many of the things that I've done I'm glad that once a month I'm allowed to spend the day with my parents which I wouldn't be able to do if I'd refused the deal, although they each bear the scars of the battle. That is why I resent my master at times but he has taught me many things. I have learned how to harness the Force like you taught me to do only now, I harness the dark side. It is my masters wish that I become a Sith lady. I would rather die than be evil and do things that I know are evil and one day have to continue the evil. I would rather kill myself."

Obi-Wans anger dissipated, leaving pity for Yoona. So much like he was only with the dark side and no choice as to whether she could leave.

"I must go know, if my master finds out that I was here I will be punished severely."

Obi-Wan watched as she rushed out of the cell her black Jedi like tunic swirling around her body. He heard the door bolt shut and he stared at it for a moment. How could someone be and apprentice if they despised their master? 

"What do we do now master?" Obi-Wan queried as he turned to Qui-Gon. But he never got his answer because Qui-Gon had lain down and began calling on the force to aid his fast recovery from the beating he had received.

Obi-Wan sighed and sat down with his back to the door. "I knew something like this would happen," Obi-Wan sighed. "It always does."

Then he retreated into the force to try and figure out how to get out of the mess they were in.

************ **


	6. Chapter 6

Qui-Gon, having almost fully recovered from his ordeal was meditating with Obi-Wan. Qui-Gon was aware that someone had come in but he stayed where he was.

He was aware that the person came and shook his shoulders and shouted at him. 'Shouting? Who?'

Qui-Gon came out of his trance to find Yoona was the person shaking him.

"Quickly get up, I've set an escape pod to take you back to Errat but you've got to hurry."

Qui-Gon nodded and accepted his saber and belt. He took Obi-Wans and threw the saber at the still meditating Kenobi. Yoona watched in astonishment as Obi-Wan whipped his hand out and caught the saber with lightning speed seconds before it would have hit his face.

"Thank-you Master," Obi-Wan said as he took his belt, now fully focused. 

Obi-Wan turned innocent eyes on Yoona, who was gaping at him. "What?"

"Nothing come on, it's this way."

************ **

Yoona gave the Jedi instructions on how to find the escape pods and then hurried off. She was sick and tired of doing what her master wanted. She wanted to be free of him and with her family like she had been before the attack. She wanted to forget all the years she had been with him and all the terrible things that she had done. Kidnapping the two Jedi had been the last straw. She had vowed to help them escape before she tried to escape. She would not stay any longer weather she succeeded to escape or died trying. She would distract her Master for a little while to give them a head start. As she reached his office she put up mental shields using all her energy. She hoped that he wouldn't be able to break through. She entered the room.

"Have you done as I asked?"

"No, I..."

Xanatos, her master leapt over his desk and grabbed her before she even had a chance to move. He stared at her and sneered.

"I see that you are afraid of me. You have guarded your mind but you will break."

Yoona cried out as she felt his mind bore into hers, her shields falling away almost instantly. 

"I was hoping that it would never come to this Yoona. You were so promising a student," Xanatos smirked and pushed a button on his desk. A panel in the wall opened and she was caught by several cyborg arms. Yoona tried to break their hold but was she trapped. Xanatos produced an electronic device. He pushed another button and she felt her head whipped back, another arm pulling her long red hair. Yoona struggled as she felt the strap attached around her neck. Once she felt the clasp done up she felt a little wire like cervo attach itself to the back of her neck. Xanatos pushed the button again and the arms retreated back into the wall leaving her to fall to the ground gasping.

"You may leave now if you wish.... But if I were you I wouldn't." Xanatos spoke cruelly. 

Yoona stood up and took a step towards the door. Yoona felt the collar she now wore pulse into life and the servo let out a burst of electricity. Yoona fell to her knees and it stopped. She turned and glared icily at Xanatos. He held a bracelet of some sort and was smirking at her.

"Now let us find your precious Jedi."

************ **

Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan crouched in the shadows as three aliens made their way down the wide corridor. Qui-Gon kept his mind active and on the alert, ready for when they would be discovered missing. They hurried down the corridor and stopped. Blocking their path were two figures. Both wore black and both were holding light sabers.

"Master", Xanatos jeered. "We meet again, but for the last time." 

Qui-Gon said nothing. He took in the second figure.

"Oh I do believe you have met Yoona haven't you Qui-Gon. Quite an impressive specimen but for her will." 

Again Qui-Gon said nothing as he saw the slave collar around her neck.

She looked away from him, not wanting his pity.

"You won't walk away from me this time Qui-Gon Jinn."

"As I recall it was you who walked away, not me."

Xanatos glared at Qui-Gon and lit his saber, the one he had kept from his days in the Jedi temple. He rushed at Qui-Gon. Qui-Gon stood there and watched as the distance between him and Xanatos was quickly closed. Then he stepped to the side. Xanatos went running past.

"You've gotten sloppy Xanatos, I'm surprised that you're attempting to teach Yoona when you don't know enough yourself."

Xanatos snarled like an animal and once again rushed at Qui-Gon. This time Qui-Gon sent him sailing over his head with one deft move. Xanatos turned a somersault and landed on his feet.

"Fine. If you refuse to fight I will make you wish you had accepted the offer when you had the chance."

To both Yoonas' and Qui-Gons' horror, Xanatos turned on Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan blocked blow after blow.

"Yoona, engage the other one!" Xanatos yelled as he attempted to slice Obi-Wans leg off.

"I'm so sorry," Yoona said and a pulse of electricity surged though her collar, forcing her into action.

Qui-Gon blocked a blow and aimed another, forcing Yoona down the corridor.

"Just take the collar off Yoona then you don't have to do anything you don't want to." Qui-Gon said as they turned a corner.

"I would if I could!" Yoona yelled as she tapped into her anger.

Qui-Gon ducked as she slashed at his head. He kicked his leg out, tripping her. Both watched her purple bladed saber slide across the floor to hit the wall.

"Let me try," Qui-Gon said, his saber at her throat as a safety measure.

After a few seconds he had the force on his side and in another few seconds Yoona felt the servo that had pushed its way into her neck fall come out to fall on the ground. She put her hand up and tore the collar from her throat.

"Thank you."

Then a thought struck them both at the same time.

"Obi-Wan!" They cried out in unison.

Yoona grabbed her saber and they both ran back around the corner. But as they had both suspected...it was empty. 

AN: sorry, I had to do a tiny little cliffie… if you could call it that lol

Amalthea


	7. Chapter 7

Obi-Wan had been forced back by the fierce volleys Xanatos had thrown at him. He was barely able to block the angry blows. He had seen his master forcing Yoona down the corridor but he had then been forced the other way. He was alone with Xanatos. His master could not jump in and save him as Qui-Gon had done so many times before. Xanatos felt the Force in Obi-Wan but he knew that the Dark side was stronger. The fight had taken them to a system of air locks. A thought flew through his mind. But he would only have one chance. He allowed his blows to slow and lull Obi-Wan into a false sense of security. The he sent the deciding blow. He brought the hilt of his saber down on Obi-Wan, stunning him. Xanatos smiled seeing the gash his saber had left on Obi-Wans cheek.

"It seems my young friend that the only way to kill Qui-Gon Jinn is to kill you. How very tragic." Xanatos opened one of the airlocks inner doors and kicked Obi-Wan into the space between the two doors. 

Xanatos shut the inner door and laughed as Obi-Wan came to. Obi-Wan took only seconds to register his surroundings and instantly realized that he was in the airlock. He also knew what would happen next. Xanatos was going to open the outer door and blow him out into the airless vacuum of space. A truly terrible death. Xanatos looked up as Qui-Gon and Yoona rushed into the small complex. 

"Ha ha ha, you're to late Qui-Gon, you won't be able to save you apprentice where he's going."

Obi-Wan banged on the glass and yelled. 

Xanatos glared at him and said with malice, "In minutes the outer 

hatch will blow and you padawan will be gone."

"You have no fight with him Xanatos, it's me you want and we both know it."

Qui-Gon caught Yoonas' eye. She nodded in reply to his silent question. They would take him on together.

Qui-Gon raised his saber in a challenge.

"Come and get me Xananatos, a fight to the death."

************ **

Obi-Wan watched in horror as his master and Xanatos exchanged blows.

"Master No!" Obi-Wan yelled in vain, no one could hear him. He had been battling Xanatos and had had trouble and although he was only an apprentice he knew that anyone would have trouble battling Xanatos. Xanatos was at his prime and his master had piqued and passed. Then in a whirl of black and purple he saw another join the fight. Of Course. He could have hit himself. He had forgotten Yoona. But would they be able to defeat him? They pushed Xanatos into a corner using a classic pincer movement. He was trapped. Obi-Wan cheered, forgetting his predicament. Then he saw his master go down. Xanatos had kicked him. To Obi-Wans surprise Xanatos turned on Yoona.

"I'll teach you respect me. I saved you from death and now you will die like you should have many years ago!"

Xanatos swung his saber but he had made a fatal mistake. He had turned his back on Qui-Gon. Qui-Gon brought his saber butt down on Xanatos' head and he crumpled to the floor unconscious, seconds before he would have hit Yoona. Yoona staggered to the control panel. Her hands flew over the buttons as she looked into the air locks.

"How long does he have?"

"It doesn't look good Xanatos has jammed the locking mechanism. Even if we stop the outer door the air in there isn't going to last for much longer."

Qui-Gon drew on the Force, willing the inner door to open, but it was the outer door that began opening. Obi-Wan grabbed for a handhold as he was picked up by a great force and pulled towards the hatch. He caught hold of the edge of the hatch and held on with all his strength. He could feel his life ebbing away from lack of oxygen but he knew that he couldn't give up. 

Qui-Gon finally got the inner door open after what seemed and eternity but had only been about ten seconds. The air rushed past his ears threatening to pull him out with it. The noise was deafening. He reached out but he couldn't reach his padawans outstretched hand. He saw a black shape pass him. It was Yoona. She had pulled a cable out of a panel and tied it to her waist. She was able to reach Obi-Wan. She held him and felt Qui-Gon pulling the cable, hauling her in. Just then, Xanatos, having been roused by the noise, rushed at Yoona with his saber held high. His saber hit her in the back causing her to cry out in pain. But she didn't let Obi-Wan go. Then Xanatos was gone. Blown out into space. Just as he had planned for Obi-Wan. Qui-Gon pulled the cable in and banged the outer door button. It slammed shut with a bang. Yoona and Obi-Wan fell to the ground as did Qui-Gon. Qui-Gon gasped for breath and then rushed over to his padawan and his saviour. Both were unconscious but both were alive. 

********** ** **

AN: almost finished

Man, do you guys have any idea of the mental that the Word spell check is having with all these names? It's unbelievable!

Amalthea


	8. Chapter 8 final

Qui-Gon easily tricked the guards and they all found themselves locked in the mess hall. Qui-Gon preformed a negotiation with the pilot. The pilot had been no trouble when he had seen Qui-Gons emerald light saber and had agreed to take them to Coruscont. After contacting Yoda and the conference leader he was preparing to meditate when Obi-Wan came in.

"Ah, you're awake."

"What happened?" Obi-Wan rubbed at the bruise he had along the side of his head.

"The air lock opened and you caught the edge of the hatch. Luckily Yoona was able to save you before you lost your grip."

"Yoona?"

Qui-Gon nodded.

"But why?"

"She obviously changed."

"What's going to happen to her?" Obi-Wan asked sitting down awkwardly.

Qui-Gon grimaced and looked at Obi-Wan. "She was dealt a crippling blow. If we don't reach Coruscont soon..." He stopped unable to continue. Instead he stood and went into the sick bay. He stood over a cot. Obi-Wan followed and looked over his shoulder. 

Yoona was very pale and was covered in a sheen of cold sweat. Qui-Gon smoothed her hair and she stirred. She cautiously opened her eyes.

"Did I...?"

"You saved him Yoona, he's right here."

"What's going to happen to me?" Yoona asked struggling for breath.

Qui-Gon shushed her. "Don't worry. Once we get to Coruscont we'll take care of you."

Yoona turned away as Obi-Wan stepped forward.

"Thank-you for saving my life. I am forever in your debt," Obi-Wan said humbly.

Yoona turned back, her eyes full of life, betraying her current state. 

"You're so lucky. Being a Jedi and all."

"What do you mean?"

"Xanatos was preparing me for a life of evil. I always admired the Jedi and fanaticized about being one. But I was his slave. I never even got a chance."

Obi-Wan took her hand and squeezed it.

"I hated being with the dark side," she said sobbing. "I wanted to help make life better in the galaxy. I wanted to be with the good guys." Yoonas' tears were soaking through the bandages that Qui-Gon had put across the deep wound she had received.

Obi-Wan stroked her forehead. 

"Don't worry Yoona. You'll never have to turn to the dark side again. I promise."

Yoona was having trouble breathing now. With the last of her strength she leaned up and kissed Obi-Wan on the cheek. Obi-Wan brought her into a careful embrace and let her cry on his shoulder. Then she was claimed again by darkness.

********** ** **

Obi-Wan stayed in the sick bay next to her cot for the rest of the trip. Yoona was fading in and out of consciousness now. Obi-Wan said comforting things but in vain. She died in a trauma ward on Coruscont, the doctors having failed to revive her. Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon had returned to the Jedi Temple where they were fed and washed and allowed to retire to bed. The council had requested a meeting with Qui-Gon right away. He had left several hours ago. 

Obi-Wan sat on the windowsill, starring out at the setting sun. He fingered the jewel at the end of Yoonas light saber. Although he had known her for only a short time, a bond had formed between them that had grown strong. Her death had felt like the death of a family member. His head was filled with the events of the last few days. Qui-Gon came in and saw Obi-Wans shadow in the window.

"Obi-Wan...?"

Obi-Wan didn't twitch. Qui-Gon left him there and washed up and changed. When he came back Obi-Wan was still sitting there, now taking in the lights of the towers that covered the surface of Coruscont.

'I can't just let him sit there.' Qui-Gon decided. He went and placed a hand on Obi-Wans shoulder.

"The council has decided to hold a small funeral to honor her heroism."

Obi-Wan nodded and returned his gaze to the window.

"You can't mourn her forever Obi-Wan."

"I know Master. Did the council object to me keeping her saber?"

"No but I recommend that you put it away for an emergency."  
  
"Yes master."

"Come on Obi-Wan, ... cheer up."

Obi-Wan turned back o his master appalled. 

"How can I? She saved my life and died because of it."

"If you had just saved someones' life would you like someone to be miserable for the rest of it?"

"No"

"Then why would she?"

Obi-Wan puzzled over this for a few moments. Then Qui-Gon spoke again.

"After the funeral tomorrow I want to see you happy."

"Yes master"

"But now I want you to come with me."

Obi-Wan followed Qui-Gon to the training area, holding Yoonas saber absent-mindedly.

"You fought badly when you faced Xanatos. If you hadn't you wouldn't have been in the air lock. I think that you need experience with hard and fast fighting."

Obi-Wan smiled and activated Yoonas saber. The purple glow cast shadows onto his face. He turned it to the lowest setting and watched as Qui-Gon did the same.

"This time I won't lose and be put in and air lock."

The End 

AN: This was kind of a dare from a friend of mine. She was obsesed with Obi-Wan so I made a StarWars character out of her that was connected to Obi-Wan Kenobi and the Dark Side. I think it turned out well. And there will not be a sequel and it will be a long time before I write another one because it takes so long to type it up. As it is with all fan-fics please please review the last part, it's always welcome.

Thanks again for reading this far is you did, pat yourself on the back for being so damn well patient with me and my lousy timing for updating lol

Amalthea

Oh, I forgot, because I simply cannot think up good chapter titles (look at the titles for the chapters of my other fics and you'll see what I mean), if you have any ideas for titles, send them in and I'll change them. It just looks better that way lol

Amalteha


End file.
